


King Of Diamond’s

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Bottom Dean Winchester, Breathplay, Community: spnkink_meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kinky Dean Winchester, M/M, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam/Dean, schmoopy post-BDSM aftercare; I just want lots of post-play cuddling and reassurance for the sub.





	King Of Diamond’s

Dean’s heart is pounding so quickly he feels faint, his fingers curl as tight as possible into a fist as his heart leaps in his chest. Every part of his body was alight with heat and pleasure, his beautiful green eyes sparkling like stars. 

The hands around his throat clench tighter, his eyes were blown wide as he is taken to a place of pure bliss, his Master is his only salvation. Palms ensnare his throat tighter and the air within his lungs is robbed from him. The heat between his legs flaring as he chokes, Sam’s once slow thrusts turn jagged and rough and ruthless, he is unable to fight back the tears as pleasure and pain envelop him. 

The whelps from the whipping he endured sting as the sheets rub his skin raw, Sam’s sharp teeth sink into his throat and if he could scream he would; he gasps as his lips are bitten, kissed, his body caught in the thrusts of a powerful storm and his lungs burn hot while his heart crashes against his rib cage like lightning cracking against a story sky. 

Suddenly the hands are gone, and Dean can breathe; yet he doesn’t take a breath as the flesh inside him penetrates him deeply. Only does he take in the breath of life when his Master commands “Take what I am bestowing upon you. Breathe, now.”

A rush of air fills his lungs as he comes, untouched, feeling the hard flesh inside him twitch, warm wetness filling him as Sam clings to him, shaking, whispering his name as a heavenly prayer. 

The pleasure is too much for Dean; his mind fades to hazy whiteness filled with twinkling stars. He feels light as air, floating, eyes lazily rolling in his head. As he comes down from the high, the sheets are cool under his skin. 

His eyes are closed, yet he can see Sam in his mind as his Master cleans up the playroom, tucking away all the toys from playtime—the thick dildo, the buzzing vibrator, and the whip that made him scream until he was horsed. The candles burn beside the bed, bathing Dean in the calming aroma of lavender; Dean breath in, out, takes another deep breath and exhaling slowly.

His mind is still a bit hazy from playtime, but his Master keeps him grounded, simply being close offers him a heaven. It’s comfortable here, sprawled face down on the bed with a pleasant tingle buzzing through his body. He is so peacefully relaxed he almost falls asleep, but gentle hands brushing though his hair rouse him. He can feel a soft wet cloth on his body cleaning him—purifying him until he feels nearly angelic. Dean grins like a fool when he meets Sam’s gaze, cheeks blushing even pinker when he sees the pride shimmering in Sam’s eyes.

A glass of water greets his lips and Dean drinks gratefully; his Master keeps him from taking in too much too quickly, allowing him little sips to help soothe the sting in his throat from all his screaming during playtime. Sam brings his hand to his nape and strokes gently, massing away any lingering tension and Dean hums softly, sagging against the bed, blissfully boneless as he savors the cool water soothingly trickling down his throat, Sam kisses his forehead and calls him beautiful, the sweetest words he hears enough to make him blush. 

He is so sleepy, but he cannot find the dream world because this place is better with Sam giving him sweet little kisses and kindhearted praise. There is warmth at his side as Sam lays down next to him, opening his arms. Dean sort of caterpillar wiggles closer, too sore to move quickly, but finds his way into his Masters tender embrace. Sam holds him, gently rocks him, and his hands are careful not to brush over the whelps on Dean’s back as not to cause him agony. 

“I love you, Dean,” Sam whispers gently, giving Dean a sweet smile. “You are amazing, perfect, you know that right?” He tells Dean every day, no matter if they are playing or not; every chance he gets he reminds his beloved submissive how excellent he is. But times after Dean gives him his greatest gift—his willpower, his submissiveness—are when his words need to be spoken the most. Dean blushes as red as a rose and hides his face, but a big beautiful grin dances on his lips.

“I love you, too, Sam.” Deans voice is so filled with devotion Sam can feel his own heart growing too sizes too big. He leans down and kisses Dean’s lips softly, and Dean’s tummy does a little flip-flop with butterfly’s as his heart skips a beat.

Dean would rather not leave the gentlest touch of his Master. He feels safe and smothered in kisses and cuddles and within the soft sheets and fluffy pillows he finds beauty in Sam’s praise and kind smile, in the way Sam’s tender worlds make him blush when Sam whisper “You are so beautiful, so good for me, Dean. I love you.”

Dean floats in the white pile of softness and love as Sam presses a kiss to his cheek. He melts into the gentle arms, yawing. Sam softly laughs, already planning the perfect breakfast for Dean in the morning. “I’ll make breakfast for you, “ he promises, “How about pancakes with honey and caramel drizzle?”

Dean nearly purrs like a kitten as he replies with a dazzling smile, “Yes, please.”

That night, the two laid cuddling in bed, wrapped around one another, Dean sound asleep and dreaming peacefully, Sam holding him close and listening to the sound of each gentle breath he took. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/48891.html?thread=12984059#t12984059)


End file.
